rusefandomcom-20200223-history
Kate Garner
US Department of War Department 7 |nationality = American |job = Military attaché, spy |rank = |motto = "Victory is a thing of the will." |ruse = Interference |actor = |female = 1 }} Kate Garner is a triple agent appearing to be of the US's war department, but spies for Germany by giving them highly detailed reports on Allied missions. While in Germany she sends secret weapons research to the Soviet Union to prolong the war in the western front, her ultimate objective is for the Soviets to gain secret weapons and technology. Personality Brilliant and capable, Garner is one of the few women who circulate at a high level in the US War Department. She is entirely at ease in the high-pressure world of the staff officers, and demonstrates the same levels of intensity, efficiency, and aggressiveness as her colleagues. Biography Born to a poor family, Garner's parents died when she was young. Her early life consisted of a succession of orphanages and halfway houses; a grim childhood that she escaped due to her implacable courage and will. Her intelligence and dedication earned her an excellent education, but she has never lost the tough aggressive edge she developed in her youth. Storyline development North Africa Kate Garner appears to be an aide for Wetherby in the beginning. She is able to send all of his plans directly to the German forces, allowing them to counter them precisely. This leads to thousands of allied casualties and Wetherby's bad reputation (it can be argued she is the reason for all of the screw ups). She leaks information that in theory would've allowed the Axis powers to take Kasserine, but these efforts are foiled by the efforts of a daring Major Joseph Sheridan with help from French Forces. The allies keep Kasserine, albeit at a heavy price, and prepare for another assault. Garner leaks Wetherby's orders to the French to the Italians, who inflict heavy damage against the French forces. This goes bad however, due to the quick thinking of a promoted Sheridan. As the 21st prepare to hold out against a allied assault, another unforeseen event occurs. Sheridan takes a initiative and unknowingly foils the intel again. The 21st in pushed out of Africa at a time quicker then they would've wished. Italy In Italy, Kate Garner uses her closeness to Wetherby to leak the entire landing plan to the Axis Powers. Allied losses are, as said by a different Intel officer 'a massacre'. But this backfires when Colonel Sheridan, defying orders from Wetherby himself, launches his own offensive, effectively tearing apart the Italian defense. For his bravery, Sheridan is promoted to a General. Kate is reassigned to his staff, perhaps upon request since Sheridan now posed the greatest risk. She immediately starts a rivalry with Andrew Campbell, and uses her feminine charm to get closer to Sheridan. She accompanies the pair while they capture Monte Cassino. France She uses her position to put Sheridan in command during Operation Overlord. She also leaks the entire plan to the German forces, allowing them to set up precise defenses and bring in more units as reinforcements. Despite the heavy odds and Kate's underlying sabotage, Sheridan manages to secure the beach, Valognes, and then Cherbourg. During the entire Normandy operation, she argues with Campbell, pointing out German units and positions that conveniently contradict his reports. Campbell grows deeply to dislike her, while Sheridan does the opposite. Netherlands On the eve of Operation Market Garden, Campbell leaves, leaving Kate with much more damaging power. Despite the German defenses bringing the entire operation and all of partaking divisions to their knees, Sheridan himself does not fold. But her damage to other units pays off and the entire operation is dubbed a failure. Sheridan is let down by the failure, and Kate pretends to be sympathetic. Germany Soon after, Garner leaves, claiming to be for a promotion. But in reality, she goes to join the 1st Front of the Ukraine, a USSR force, as they push on to a German research facility containing experimental German V-2s. Unbeknownst to her, American forces are also racing there. Though the Americans get the city, the Russians capture the facility. The Russians prepare to retake the facility from 'rogue' German fanatic forces, but take heavy casualties. Before any prototypes can be taken though, the facility is blown up by the Americans. Undeterred, Kate uses her resources to find out where several of the prototypes had been shipped. She goes to join the 8th Guards Army, to acquire the prototypes and intentionally start WWIII. They recover the prototypes and begin gathering resources to launch them. This was foiled though, when Sheridan, who now knows her identity, arrives and cuts all of their supply lines. Her plans are foiled, and the 8th Army was declared a renegade faction. The full allied forces prepare to strike, but Kate and the 8th Army make a final push. They manage to inflict heavy casualties with the few V-2s they gathered supplies with, but it is not enough. A experimental Nuclear Long Tom arrives, and Sheridan uses it to fire on her base. Kate was killed in the ensuring blast. Gallery RUSE_Card_Char_Garner.jpg|ID card promo See also * Joseph Sheridan * Erich Von Richter Category:Allied characters